


Crescent Moon

by Locolo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Pokemon/human relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolo/pseuds/Locolo
Summary: When Elio first saved Nebby from the Spearow on that fateful night, a bond was created. But even when she reveals herself to be the Goddess of the Moon, that bond never changed.
Relationships: Lunala/Elio
Kudos: 4





	Crescent Moon

Awe. Disbelief. Beautiful. All of it went through Elio's mind as he all but stared at the form of Lunala, no, Nebby, in front of him and Lilly. He almost dropped the Moon Flute from his hand, but most of all, he could feel the overwhelming amount of relief and joy upon witnessing that Nebby was alright… 

"I would have never believed that you would turn out to be the Legendary Pokémon, Nebby. None of the books I have studied have ever mentioned something like this…", Lilly was just as much at a loss for words as him, and Nebby almost seemed to grin at them, before they were both utterly taken aback once more when a voice suddenly sounded within their minds. 

_ 'Surprise…' _

It was soothing and light, echoing almost inside of his head, but most of all, he never knew that Nebby was… 

Her glowing eyes met his own, and before long, she floated towards him until she was a mere inch away before she bent her head and crescent shaped body forward, now regarding Elio at eye level. He gasped lightly as she placed her claw of her left wing against his cheek, her eyes lidding slightly but playfully with her faint grin still adorning her mouth. 

_ 'It seems after all this time, our roles have changed slightly…' _

Her claw gently caressed his cheek, sending Elio an image of when she was still a Cosmog, small and defenseless. And whenever it would wander off in curiosity, or find itself threatened by anything, he would always search and look after her. However, after a small moment of silence, Elio allowed a small smile to grow on his lips as well, albeit he couldn't muster a lot of irony. 

"Who says that you won't find yourself wandering off again only to get lost?", Nebby's eyes widened for a fracture of a second with a gleam before she smiled in return, slowly but gently placing her forehead against his own. It earned her another gasp as he felt something that he couldn't describe, a cool but soothing sensation coursing through his entire body as she lidded her eyes. 

_ 'I will always be grateful for that…' _

Finding no other words, he could only place his hand upon her crescent head to caress it slightly, causing her to lean into his touch slightly before she ultimately pulled away with a smile, albeit with regret. There was something that needed to be done, and she would do anything in her power to help Lilly retrieve her mother from the depths of the Ultra Space. 

Regardless of what she had done to her. 

But suddenly, their attention was torn towards a disruption in the air before it shattered the space in front of the tower entirely, a hole appearing in front of them. Yet, to their utter shock it was Lusamine who fell through it, followed by Guzma who was thrown out of it directly afterwards, unceremoniously landing on the ground behind her with a thud. 

However, what emerged last from the wormhole was a creature as black as the night, floating above the ground with its piercing gaze fixated upon both Lusamine and Guzma. But as soon as it took note of the presence of Nebby, it immediately lost interest in them and shifted its eyes towards her, almost hungrily regarding her with a predatory gaze. 

Lilly took a small step back in fright, but her eyes widened when Lusamine barely managed to reach her arm forward, her voice nothing more than a pained whisper. 

"L-leave… this thing is… a monster…!"

But Nebby remained unfazed, her eyes narrowing at Necrozma before she took a last glance behind herself, her eyes meeting Elio's once more. And suddenly, images coursed through his mind, unfolding in front of his mental eye. 

The bridge… and the Spearow that were threatening her, before he shielded her from them… 

_ 'I will protect you…' _

His eyes widened in sheer concern, but before he had any chance to stop her, Nebby shifted her attention back towards Necrozma before she all but charged at it, engulfing herself in a gleaming blue light as she sent it crashing against the giant tower. Still, she was swiftly pushed back one it engulfed itself in a black mist as well before immediately following with a counter attack, not allowing her to find her balance again. 

Both of them struggled in the air as they clashed against one another several times, but with each impact and confrontation, Nebby struggled to keep up as she started to weaken while Necrozma slowly began to gain the upper hand. 

Until ultimately, she missed a strike of her own before it took advantage of her final mistake, slamming into the her directly afterwards and sending her down onto the ground, its dark claw mercilessly pinning her head down. With any ounce of strength that she could still muster, Nebby did everything to try and resist, her mind returning to Elio as she did  _ everything  _ to free herself from its grasp. 

But to no avail. 

Until suddenly, its claws emanated a bright light, and Nebby could only watch in horror as Necrozma tightened its hold on her head, the light only increasing in intensity. And she could hear voices within her mind, another presence worming itself into her consciousness despite any relentless barriers she tried to erect… 

… until everything around her seemed to vanish, and her vision darkened entirely. 

… 

"Nebby!", Elio immediately rushed forward as soon as the light finally dissipated again, but the moment he could see clearly again, utter horror and dread overcame him. In front of him was no longer the pure form of Nebby, but instead, it was tainted by the black features of Necrozma now covering several parts of her, and when it let loose a scream, it was nothing of the gentle voice that he held dear. 

And its eyes were solely emitting a red glow, devoid of the care and gentleness she had regarded him with. 

Everything around him was ignored, his eyes only directed at the being in front of him that was merely using Nebby's powers, controlling her against her will. And a burning feeling began to spread within him that he had never felt like this before. 

With another ear piercing scream, the ground shook heavily before several more Ultra Wormholes began to puncture the air around it, opening even more passages for Ultra Beasts to enter their world. And most of all, the light suddenly began to vanish, plunging the land into darkness with only the Ultra Wormholes emitting a bright light in contrast. 

And its eyes met his own one last time, mocking him almost, and it felt as if it pierced right through his heart. But he knew what it was that he felt. Pure and unrestrained hatred. 

Suddenly, a last wormhole appeared right beneath Necrozma, and it slowly began to disappear through it, causing Elio to finally snap out of his trance before he rushed ahead, his hand desperately reaching out for Nebby, believing that she could still hear him, still see him… 

… but before long, Necrozma had already vanished along with the wormhole, and his hand merely touched empty air. 

Collapsing onto his knees, his arm slowly began to tremble before he closed his eyes, unable to forget the images that were still taunting him. Tormenting him. She did everything… to try and protect them in return… 

He barely noticed the hand upon his shoulder, his eyes not leaving the ground as Lilly stood behind him with concern. But the moment he weakly lifted his head, she almost jumped at the sheer emptiness in his eyes, holding back and masking his inner emotional turmoil that only grew stronger with each second. 

"We mustn't give up… Lunala, no, Nebby, we  _ will  _ save it, but we can only do so if we don't give up now!", Elio didn't utter a single word in response, merely shifting his back towards the tower where the wormhole had been mere moments ago. 

But it wasn't there anymore. 

Meanwhile, Lusamine noticed the arrival of the Ultra Recon Squad, and in return, Soliera and Captain Phyco couldn't have narrowed their eyes even more upon catching sight of the President, now fully aware of who was hiding behind that faked cover. And even still, being oblivious to their newfound hatred against her, she did the first thing that came to her mind as she tried to form a new plan. 

"We will need the help of your Solgaleo if we are going to try and pursue Necrozma, it would be best if-" 

"But of course! Anything the President wishes for, we shall grant it without question! After all, you are such a genuine and kind hearted person!", her facade broke immediately once she heard the pure sarcasm in Phyco's words, her eyes narrowing as well. 

"That's what you would probably like to hear, isn't it? After all, anything you do is merely for your own selfish purposes! And still you have the nerve to order us around…", his voice turned dangerously quiet, the tension almost radiating from them. 

The moment Soliera witnessed this, she immediately tried to intervene and to ease the situation, but suddenly, Elio abruptly stood up from the ground and rushed to the lead scientist, causing Phyco to turn his attention towards him, his expression turning more considerate. 

"You… you have a possibility to call for Solgaleo's aid? Please, I beg of you, allow me to pursue Necrozma, allow me to borrow your power for just this once…", Phyco's anger almost dissipated in an instant once he witnessed the pure desperation and pleading in his eyes, the boy who had helped them on several occasions, who proved himself to stand true to his kindness when they were still fooled by the facade of the President. 

And now here he was, pleading for their aid for once in return. 

Phyco gave Lusamine another angered glance, the expression of the President not having changed in the slightest, but in just this moment, he shifted his full attention back towards Elio and ignored the President, nodding his head in approval. Soliera couldn't hide her smile as she witnessed this, holding her hands behind her back as the tension finally began to fade away. 

"Of course, we share our Pokémon, and if there is somebody I would entrust with this task, then it would be you.", after all, he reasoned, he wasn't helping the President with that, he was helping Elio. And he fully believed that he would be successful. 

He pulled out a device that Elio was unfamiliar with, sending out a signal as he held the device high into the air. For a long moment, Elio anxiously waited in place, clinging onto his only last hope to pursue Necrozma… 

… and with a loud roar, his eyes snapped towards the wormhole that suddenly opened right in front of them before the Sun Pokémon graciously appeared out of it, floating in the air until it landed on the ground with yet another mighty roar, a dim light emanating from within its body, offering warmth and comfort to those around it. 

Captain Phyco stepped beside Elio with a helmet and suit in his hands, holding it out for him to take. 

"You should wear this to protect yourself from the harsh space on the other side of the Ultra Wormhole, without it, you won't stand a chance to withstand its effects for even a minute.", hesitantly reaching out for the suit, Elio carefully accepted the offer and put it on over his clothes. 

Soliera joined their side as well, giving a last glance over the suit he was now wearing to ensure that it fit him tightly enough to protect him before she spoke her last concerns. 

"Necrozma is immensely powerful, the first time when it reawakened, it let loose its entire fury upon us. We couldn't even hope to stand a chance against it in battle… regardless of what you do, please be careful.", Elio glanced to the ground for a long moment, her words replaying in his mind over and over again. But it only took one last image of Nebby, as it lay defeated and weakened on the ground beneath its merciless grip… 

… and he nodded with unwavering and newfound determination. 

Seeing these emotions flaring to life within his eyes, Soliera slowly gave Solgaleo the last signal before it roared once more and jumped into the air, keeping afloat almost as if it moved upon an invisible ground until it gained enough speed and released a beam of pure light against the center of the giant tower, reopening another wormhole out of which Necrozma had first appeared from. 

And without further hesitation, Solgaleo snatched Elio into its paws and held a strong grip upon him before they both disappeared into the wormhole as well, leaving the others behind to finally pursue Necrozma. 

_ "I will free you, Nebby… I promise…" _

* * *

Elio slowly blinked his eyes, his body feeling slightly numb as he groggily rose from the hardened ground beneath him, albeit he quickly lost his balance again and fell upon his arm, trying to steady himself once more. The entire journey through the Ultra Space consisted of mere images and shreds of memories, but even these were something that he couldn't really grasp anymore. 

Despite the suit he was wearing, for every second that he had spent under its effects he could feel his consciousness beginning to slip away, threatening him to lose his balance atop of Solgaleo's neck. But the Legendary was more than aware of this, making sure that it kept a hold of him with its psychic abilities to prevent him from falling off. For that, he was utterly grateful to the Sun Pokémon. 

But as soon as he had the chance to finally glance around to lay eyes upon the strange environment around him, he noticed that it was no longer with him, for he was laying alone on the ground. It was then that he remembered Soliera's words, reminding him that Solgaleo couldn't help them in their struggle against Necrozma's fury. But for everything it had already done for him to assist, he could never ask for more. 

He had pleaded for this one chance, and he wouldn't leave until Nebby was free again. Either that, or he wouldn't at all anymore. 

"Hey, over there! He isn't from our world…", the unfamiliar voice tore him out of his thoughts before he turned his eyes to the source of it, witnessing two figures clad in the same suits than those of the Ultra Recon Squad approaching him. Witnessing his weakened state, one of them stopped by his side and bent down slightly before speaking up once more with more concern. 

"Are you alright? You are an Alolan, aren't you? We've seen how you have arrived upon the back of Solgaleo… you're lucky that you had this suit with you, otherwise the effects of the Ultra Space would have been far more severe…", her voice was slightly contorted, but still extinguishable nonetheless. 

"And judging by the looks of it, if you have received this suit along with the help of our Solgaleo, than Phyco must have sent you here to help us? I am Dulse, and my partner here is Zossie. We had been witnesses as Necrozma returned here with the same kind of anger and fury it had first unleashed upon us when it first awakened. With our most advanced technology, we have merely been able to contain it at the very top of the Metropolis tower, but we haven't been able to do anything else… in combat, we stand no chance against its might."

Elio glanced behind the pair before he witnessed the giant tower that Dulse was talking about, and he could see the light that was illuminating the very top. That was where he needed to go… 

Ignoring the protests of his body, the pair was still not oblivious to his unsteadiness as he shakily attempted to raise himself from the ground once more, albeit more carefully this time. However, even as Zossie offered him to rest first, he merely shook his head, a slight stinging making itself noticeable as he did so. 

Elio had never been bold, never been straightforward, and by any means, he was anything but that. And yet, it hadn't stopped him that fateful night when he first met Nebby in the middle of the fragile bridge, the Spearow threatening her despite her helplessness and fear when she was still a Cosmog. Back then, he couldn't have known what she would become, but neither did it change anything. 

Not now, not ever. 

… 

The stairs towards the top of the tower seemed almost endless as he ascended them, each step filling him with both determination and anxiety. But even so, after what felt like an eternity to him, he finally reached the end, and he braced himself for anything that might happen. 

But nothing could have prepared him for the sight that was displayed in front of him, for Necrozma was laying on the floor, seemingly in pain. However, the moment he entered its sight, it shifted its attention towards him. Suddenly, a glimmering prism of light appeared out of its forehead, floating high above in the air before falling back upon it in a bright eruption of light. 

Elio tried to shield his eyes, fear beginning to spread within him that whatever Necrozma did, it might harm Nebby in the process. And once the light finally subsided, he froze in place, utter horror crossing his eyes. Before him, there was no longer any indication of what had remained of both Nebby and Necrozma, for the being in front of him didn't resemble them anymore. It was a creature made purely of light, and when it pierced the air with a scream, an overwhelming aura began to flare around it, enveloping it entirely. 

But it was still Necrozma who was in control of this new form. 

Regarding him intensely, he merely narrowed his eyes, and he knew that it wanted to fight. There would be no other way for him to try and separate them. 

And yet, just as he regarded it for another moment and reached for his Pokeball, he noticed the way it suddenly clawed at its head, trembling slightly as it shifted in place, seemingly unsettled. Before he could do anything else, it suddenly glowed brightly until the loose energy formed itself into a large ball which it released with a scream. 

His eyes widened and he reacted on instinct as he tried to jump out of the way, but the impact threw him away nonetheless and caused him to slide along the ground, knocking the breath out of him. Pain coursed through him entirely, and his vision turned black at the very edges as he shakily tried to balance himself upon his arms.

However, Necrozma only thrashed around itself more intensely, seemingly trying to contain the massive amounts of energy it had tried to store within itself. Elio gritted his teeth to ignore the aches of his body before he threw his Pokeball into the air, releasing his Incineroar. Clenching his paws to demonstrate its energy with determination, he shifted his head towards Elio before both of them wordlessly nodded at each other. 

Facing his powerful opponent, Necrozma was clenching its wings together as it regarded the new threat with a piercing glare, its form still trembling with barely contained energy. And it wasn't long until it charged another ball of light, an attack that was completely unique to itself, before it released it towards Incineroar. 

"Dodge it!", trusting in Elio's words, he did just that and tried to jump out of the way, but the attack was simply too powerful and still managed to knock him away a few paces. Scratching his claws along the hardened floor, he slowly came to a halt before he glared at Necrozma again, patiently waiting for Elio's next move. 

Thus, he saw their opportunity and his Z-Ring began to glow, both of them understanding each other with no words. The energy enveloped Incineroar before he prepared himself with a grin, eyeing Necrozma with anticipation. But it was not only him, for Necrozma suddenly shifted its focus towards the glowing Z-Ring upon Elio's wrist, almost floating back to avoid the bright light it emanated, a pained scream escaping it. 

Before long, Incineroar charged ahead with fire beginning to surround his entire form, his fiery eyes gleaming from within until it impacted with Necrozma's towering form and resulted in a giant cloud of dust, concealing Elio's view once more. However, Incineroar jumped out of the dust with a smirk, facing Elio with a proud glint in his eyes. 

Until suddenly, another blast of sheer light fired out of the smoke, causing both Incineroar and Elio to watch the incoming attack with horror before the fire Pokémon shielded his partner with itself in a last second attempt to block the attack. The resulting impact knocked Incineroar from its feet and sent it flying against his trainer, both of them colliding against the wall at the very edge of the platform. 

Elio coughed in sheer pain, his back feeling numb, but he couldn't have cared less as it was nothing compared to what his trusted friend had endured to save him from the blast, and his hands carefully touched his furry face. Incineroar could barely move his head to meet Elio's eyes, watching as his trainer stared at him with guilt and shock. But the moment he witnessed this, he still tried to crack a confident smirk before he shakily raised his thumb up at his trainer, the last of his strength leaving him in the process until he fainted. 

Not wanting his friend to suffer any longer, Elio returned Incineroar to his Pokeball, thanking him for everything he had done. He couldn't move from his place, his back seemingly stuck against the wall behind him since he couldn't feel it anymore, but his Z-Ring was still glowing just as Elio returned his gaze towards the towering form of Necrozma in front of him. He wouldn't give up… he wouldn't allow any harm to come to his friend anymore… 

… and he had made a promise to Nebby…

Suddenly, the light of his Z-Ring started to glow even brighter, increasing in intensity as the image of Nebby and memories started to course through his mind, filling him with a feeling that he had never felt before like this, and Necrozma began to tremble in pain with each moment that the light started to increase. It desperately tried to keep the light away from itself, unable to contain even more of it until the light began to illuminate the entire top of the tower and its pained scream echoed within the entire city below, all of the sensations causing Elio to close his eyes. 

And it all came to an end. 

Just as the light finally subsided, Elio weakly managed to lift his head as he knelt on the ground, but just as he did, he finally felt all of his anxiety and dread fading away as if it had never been there in the first place, as if it had all been just a bad dream… 

Nebby was barely floating up in the air, her crescent body now finally free from the grasp of Necrozma as she carefully rubbed her left claw against her head, having regained full control over herself again while Necrozma itself was nowhere to be seen anymore. But the moment her eyes met his own, he couldn't care anymore for his injuries as he saw the gentle rosy glow and care within them that he held so dear… 

Her eyes filled with dread as she witnessed him kneeling on the ground, and just as he threatened to succumb, she ignored any of her fatigue and rushed forward, catching him in his fall with her claws. Enveloping him with her wings, she gently held him in her claws, carefully moving his head so that his eyes would meet her own. 

"You're free again, I'm… so glad…", Nebby gently hushed him, holding him close against herself. Placing her forehead against his own, she cupped the side of his face, her eyes filled with nothing but concern. 

_ 'You need to rest… I will bring us home, for now, I won't allow anything to harm you. Please, sleep…' _

Elio smiled lightly, so many things that he wanted to say, that he wanted to show… but in the end, as he lost himself within her eyes, he felt sleep finally overcoming him as she whispered in his mind. Nebby silently regarded him for a long moment as she held him protectively in her claws before she embraced him gently, covering him with her wings. 

_ 'Thank you… for everything. I won't leave you anymore… I promise.' _

* * *

Nebby was restless as she absentmindedly regarded the scene in front of her, seeing Lilly and her mother finally talking to each other as equals. Due to her weakened state, Lilly had insisted for Nebby to accompany her back to the Aether Foundation to treat her remaining injuries, and despite how much she valued Lilly, her sheer insistence left no room for argument as Nebby found herself almost transferred back in time when she was still a Cosmog. 

In a way, she could have almost grinned at the irony of Lilly standing in front of her, completely dismissive of her new form while still lecturing her the way she always used to when she was still small, and her curiosity simply got the better of her… 

However, now that she was here, she felt the same urge she had always felt when she wanted to leave Lilly's small and cramped bag, and this time, it was due to the absence of a certain someone. While she had to wait here, Elio was already out there, and what little time they had the opportunity to spend together ever since her awakening had simply not been enough… especially considering the circumstances. 

She wanted to join his side again… 

"... no, I owe you this apology. Not only you, but Gladio as well. I can't expect you to ever accept it, but I want you to know that I will forever regret my own actions…", Lilly could barely compose herself as she heard these words that she had wanted to hear for so long, and now it finally happened. How long had she wished to see her mother with the same kindness and loving nature that she had known when their father was still with them…? 

Without another word, she hugged her mother close, and Lusamine could only glance at Lilly with uncertainty before she finally returned it, allowing her lips to curve upwards ever so slightly in a small but genuine smile. And this time, it was not merely a facade. 

However, she shifted slightly in concern when Lilly suddenly stiffened before she slowly pulled back, and only then did Lusamine witness the slight frown she was wearing as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but it wasn't directed at her. Turning around to see what Lilly was staring at, she couldn't hold back a smile now. 

"And where do  _ you  _ think you are going…?", Nebby froze in place before she turned her crescent head ever so slowly to meet Lilly's expectant stare with an innocent expression, having failed to float away unnoticed. 

"Nebby, I can't believe that even now, you are  _ still _ trying to move away the first chance you get even when you shouldn't due to your current state?"

_ 'I… don't have the slightest idea what you mean…?' _

However, before Lilly could scold her for her actions once again, she stopped when she heard Lusamine chuckle wholeheartedly, the sight of the Legendary Pokémon and protector of Alola being scolded like a child that was caught stealing some sweets, she simply couldn't help it anymore. And just like that, Lilly heaved a small sigh before she smiled in return as well, eyeing Nebby out of the corner of her eyes with playful scolding as she witnessed Nebby innocently folding her wings back. 

"Fine, I guess  _ this  _ time I'll make an exception… what would you say if we meet with Elio again? I know just the place to wait for him.", lidding her eyes knowingly, Lilly refrained from grinning just as she witnessed Nebby's eyes seemingly lighting up in anticipation, her clear and soothing voice sounding in the entire building as she let out a small but joyful scream. 

* * *

Lilly waved with a smile once she noticed Elio approaching the Mahalo Trail where she was waiting for him. Waving in return, she waited as he smiled before stepping towards her, and Lilly had to muster all of her composure not to grin with mischief as she merely closed her eyes in content. Just as Elio stopped a few paces in front of her, he stared at her questioningly, failing to notice the looming form of a crescent moon behind him, lurking in wait just a few inches away. 

And a large grin formed on Nebby's mouth. 

He yelped when he was suddenly but carefully lifted by a psychic aura before a pair of claws held him once the aura dissipated, large wings enveloping him. Before he could even try to utter a word, he was met with Nebby's smug grin just as she cuddled him close, nuzzling her head fiercely against his own. It was only after she slowly pulled away that he got a close of her eyes, separated only by mere inches from his own. 

They were filled with joy and mischief, and the longer he stared at her, the more he lost himself within them. However, it was then that he realized and snapped out of his trance, feelings of embarrassment coursing within him as he slightly shifted in uncomfortableness within her claws. 

But she didn't budge. 

He gasped when she suddenly trailed a single claw against the side of his face, tracing down ever so slightly that it caused him to shiver almost, and when he shifted his eyes back towards her own, he froze entirely upon witnessing her lidded gaze, her grin having formed into a genuine smile. 

_ 'Is something wrong…?' _

Purposefully leaning her head closer, she almost lulled these words, and still they were posed in an innocent manner. But it was not a question. 

She only needed to… 

A sudden coughing tore both of them out of their own little world as Lilly stood in front of them now with anything but a blush on her face. Elio finally did break free from his trance and looked away from her eyes, all while Nebby silently looked on with disappointment, knowing that this opportunity was forfeit. She would have to try again… with less disturbances. 

Slowly but gently setting him down upon the ground again, Elio glanced with before he shifted his attention towards Lilly, trying desperately to calm his heart. What… happened…?

However, Lilly had regarded the scene closely, and once she witnessed Elio's confused expression, as well as the way Nebby was still regarding him with slight disappointment… 

Her heart almost skipped a beat. Her eyes widening, she quickly broke the silence and gained the attention of Elio, who appeared to have calmed at least a little as Lilly worked to sound as normal as possible, containing any of the joy and excitement that was beginning to dwell within her. 

"You know, I have pondered about it for a long while as we treated Nebby in the Aether Foundation. And I think it would be best if she could accompany you on your travels.", she almost grinned at the way his eyes widened in an instant after what he had just experienced, and when she glanced behind him, she could almost see how Nebby's eyes gleamed slightly as she looked back at Lilly. 

"Would you give her a home? I'm sure Nebby would  _ love _ to go with you…", hiding the meaning behind her words with a melancholic tone, she glanced at one of the Pokeballs Elio was wearing upon his belt, albeit he never used them. Noticing this, he slowly took one of them into his hands before he witnessed as Nebby floated in front of him, looking down at him with her ever caring eyes while not moving once from her place. 

Silence reigned in the air for several long moments, but in the end, Elio merely looked away, placing the Pokeball back on his belt while avoiding to look up from the ground. For that way, he couldn't see how Nebby's eyes fell with sheer disappointment. 

"I don't think that would be right… if anything, she should be able to roam free and stay wherever she wants to, and not within-", unfortunately, he was silenced when he suddenly felt her claw cupping his cheek once more, causing him to finally look up to witness that she had bent down to now meet him on eye level, and any mere attempt to look away was swiftly stopped with a gentle but firm grip of her claw. 

Lilly watched in silence at the scene, not uttering a word to disturb them this time as they silently gazed at each other, and she could see the way Elio was starting to tremble internally. She merely wished for all the best for the both of them, and she had now realized just what Nebby was wishing for. And by the looks of it, it was not one sided, even if a certain someone of the two of them wasn't even aware of it himself. 

Just as Nebby edged her head slightly closer to his own, earning her a soft gasp, a small smile began to grace her face again, her eyes lidding ever so slowly. 

_ 'You should know… that there  _ is  _ only one place where I want to be…' _

And it was only then that he suddenly realized that Nebby had moved her right claw just in front of the Pokeball on his belt, giving it a light tap. 

_ '... and that is wherever  _ **_you_ ** _ are.' _

A blue aura enveloped her entire form before she disappeared into the confines of the small Pokeball, and it didn't even budge once before it clicked, signifying a successful catch. 

Elio was stuck frozen in place, sheer disbelief reflecting in his eyes before he took Nebby's Pokeball from his belt, seemingly staring through it and at the Pokémon that was now residing within instead. And he could almost feel how she was staring back at him with that grin adorning her face. 

Lilly hid her smile with a hand over her mouth, resisting the urge to comment further upon it since Elio still didn't seem to be any wiser. However, once she noticed that the sun was already starting to set in the distance, she spared a glance back at him before she decided to leave the rest to Nebby. 

"It seems it's already getting dark… I should be heading back now. Why don't you stay for a while? I think the moon will be entirely visible from here tonight… maybe Nebby would appreciate it as well…?", before Elio could even try to formulate a response, Lilly rushed past him with a barely suppressed smile, leaving him to himself. 

It wasn't long until the sun was gone entirely, the moon having replaced it within the night sky before suddenly, the Pokeball in his hands started to shake slightly before it opened from itself, revealing Nebby in front of him once more as she stretched her wings. Locking eyes with him, she simply smiled at him with an innocent expression. And still, Elio's eyes fell slightly before he glanced at the ground beneath him, his voice barely more than a whisper to himself. 

"... but why? I… I don't think that you should be stuck with me, you should be able to roam free and-", he was silenced when the tip of her claw suddenly placed upon his lips, her head meeting him on eye level. 

_ 'But who would make sure then that I won't find myself lost again?'  _

His eyes widened upon hearing this, causing him to finally meet her gaze once more, and it was then that she cupped his cheeks with both of her claws. Lidding her eyes, her voice all but whispered in his mind as she trailed the tip of her claw close to his lips. 

_ 'Why would I ever want to be apart from you? Why would I ever want to leave your side when it is you whom I treasure more than anything else…?' _

She leaned her forehead against his own, and the moment she saw the last of his hesitation and doubts finally begin to crumble, she did what words would never be able to express alone. 

_ 'It is here where we have met for the very first time…' _

Her breath mingled with his own, the moonlight shining brightly above as it illuminated the both of them. 

_ '... and it is here where I want to stay by your side forever…' _

And she finally claimed his lips with her own, not allowing him any longer to deny what he had felt for so long as well. 

_ 'I love you, Elio…' _


End file.
